


serendipity (intro)

by lovinyoongi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hinata’s only mentioned, i love soft boyfriends being soft, lots of fluff, soft of a vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinyoongi/pseuds/lovinyoongi
Summary: its silly, kei realizes, but he’s been pointed out his whole life just because he’s tall and, “basically a giant.”and he’s tired of it.





	serendipity (intro)

**Author's Note:**

> this is..... NOTICEABLY unfinished...... like i Know i could’ve done better 
> 
> also wow im so soft bc of them wow

kei has wished to stop growing on several occasions.

after he decided that volleyball was ruined for him, he hoped he’d stop growing so he had an excuse to not try in the sport anymore. but he didnt stop growing, in fact, his body literally did the opposite of what he wanted and fucking _sky-rocketed._

needless to say, he was pretty pissed off.

but whatever; its biology, kei cant change it, and there’s no turning back. so he keeps growing and keeps playing volleyball and he keeps loving dinosaurs.

then high school comes around and suddenly he’s a god because he’s 6’2”. and shoyo looks at him with these eyes that drive him nuts. its like shoyo craves what kei despises, but what kei despises is the unwanted attention he gets from just about everyone, and he _knows_ shoyo wants the height for something else. so he stops glaring at him for wanting his height, slumps his shoulders to appear smaller and keeps his headphones on. he doesn’t take them off till he gets home, even if tobio is holding his hand, even if he wants to talk about it.

_tobio is spending the night_ , he’s reminded. he nearly groans in despair right then and there.

stupid boyfriends and the stupid “being there for your partner” thing. stupid.

he huffs as tobio glances his way again, fishing for the key to his house as tobio just stands there, patient and understanding; _always_ so patient and understanding.

kei doesn’t have the heart to be annoyed right now.

instead, he trudges into the tsukishima household, into his room, and flops onto his bed. the first time he did this, tobio was nervous and didn’t really know what to do. kei was shutting down and tobio had no idea how to help. after a year of being boyfriends, tobio can safely handle _most_ of what kei throws at him.

(the blond can vaguely hear tobio humming as he closes and locks the door. then he hears the fridge opening and he gets shamelessly excited.)

(the fridge opening always means strawberry shortcake.)

tobio walks in, no cake because its for after his bath, and kisses kei’s head.

“cmon, love,” he murmurs, kei downright shivers because that’s his favorite pet name, “take a bath to help you relax.”

bingo.

kei has the audacity to groan, almost a whine, moving his head and looking up at tobio with gold eyes opened a bit wider to get his point across.

(this means he wants a bath _with_ tobio.)

(tobio never says no.)

he smiles, that nice one that kei always gets to see when they’re together, before he says,

“want me to carry you?”

another thing: kei likes to be carried. its a helpful reminder that no, he is not too big or too tall. he nods and grins when tobio picks him up without a problem.

he wraps his arms around his neck, settling his head as he yawns.

“sleepy, love?” tobio asks, voice calm and deep and just... soft. he loves tobio’s voice. kei hums.

“a little.” he murmurs, curling up a bit as tobio walks through the bathroom door. he sets kei down on the edge of the bath, watching the blond slightly sway. tobio chuckles a little at how cute he is.

he leans over and turns the bath on, a small noise of surprise leaving him as kei sneaks a kiss.

“gotcha,” he smirks sleepily, blinking up at tobio who, in return, shakes his head with a smile.

“cute.”

#

once kei and tobio get dressed, kei snuggles into his bed and sighs. tobio is in the kitchen, getting his dessert as music plays from kei’s speakers.

(tobio got them for him on christmas.)

kei grins when his boyfriend slips through the door, closing it before the bed dips under his weight.

“brought you some cake,” he murmurs, “you can have some of my milk to wash it down when you’re done.”

(kei always ends up drinking some of tobio’s milk.)

(tobio cant say he minds.)

(especially when kei asks without actually asking; just looking at tobio and glancing at his cup every other second.)

and its five minutes later when kei is drinking the last bit of tobio’s milk when the shorter teen finally asks, “whats wrong?”

kei glances over and sighs, placing the plate and cup on his desk before settling into tobio’s side. tobio wraps his around around him and hums.

“too tall,” he mumbles, burying his face into his boyfriends chest, “too much attention.”

and tobio hums again, this time in understanding. he rubs kei’s back softly, watching the blond boy relax as he cuddles closer.

tobio smiles at the sight.

“you? being tall? impossible.” he mutters, kissing his head, “you’re like a little puppy. super cuddly, super tiny. people only notice you cause you’re cute and small. there’s no way you’re bigger than a puppy.”

kei huffs out a laugh, shaking his head slightly.

its fun to pretend.

“thank you, tobio.” he murmurs, his boyfriend squeezing him in response.

“anything for you, love.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> leMME KNOW WHERE I CAN GET A RELATIONSHIP LIKE THIS. LEMME KNOW.


End file.
